


Daddy Issues

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Original Character/Jongin, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Calling the old man 'daddy' would be hard enough without having to deal with the guy who called the old man 'dad.' Sugarbaby Jongin meets his sugardaddy's son, Sehun.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings, please take note before reading**  
>  This is a trope inversion, but it's probably more accurate to how real world sugardaddy situations typically are. Sehun's dad, Mr. Oh, is an old asshole. Jongin fucks him a lot, and he doesn't enjoy it. I don't get super into those sex scenes but they're there. If you really don't like humiliation (not the fun kind) and uncomfortable sex, then this isn't the fic for you.   
> I'm not trying to gross anyone out, nothing is in here for shock value, I don't think there's much in here to be scared of, but those elements are in there and if they're not for you then tread lightly.   
> That being said, I think its fun in a gross uncomfortable way so please enjoy.

There was a stranger in the kitchen, and Jongin was not ready to see a stranger. He gasped and stopped and Mr. Oh ran into him from behind with a surprised grumble. The stranger was almost shockingly handsome, so much that Jongin would have been shy even if he wasn’t half naked and feeling unusually vulnerable and frayed at the edges. Now he was even more conscious of his fucked up hair, red eyes, the drying cum between his weirdly hairless legs. At least he was wearing a shirt. 

The stranger stood at the kitchen counter, tie loose and hanging around his neck. His eyebrows were furrowed, giving him a very dangerous look, and he slammed a mostly empty tumbler down on the counter. There was an open bottle of wine in front of him. 

“Hello Sehun.” 

“Hi dad.” 

Oh god, Mr. Oh had a son. And he was here. 

Mr. Oh sidled past Jongin and tugged on his arm, pulling him closer to the scary man, but Jongin was really in no state to meet new people. 

“How did your deals go through?” 

“What do you think the wine was for,” the man snapped, and finished his glass. It slammed back down on the counter loud enough that Jongin was worried it would shatter, mindful of his very bare feet. Mr. Oh kept a firm hand on the small of his back. “How old is he?” 

Jongin tugged down the front of Mr. Oh’s white dress shirt, the only thing he was wearing. 

“You’re twenty-three, right, baby?” 

Jongin nodded, and Sehun looked away with a disgusted grimace. Jongin’s cheeks flamed. 

“This is my son, Sehun. Sehun, this is Jongin.”

“I didn’t know you liked men.” 

Jongin pulled gently back from Mr. Oh, inching towards the hallway, but Mr. Oh only tightened his grip. He probably didn’t even realize he was doing it. 

“I usually don’t. Can you drop it?” 

“No.” He turned the wine bottle upside-down over his glass and emptied it. “You knew I was coming over. Did you have to make me sit through that?” 

“Sorry, lost track of time.” 

Honestly, Jongin could understand why Sehun was upset. Jongin’s throat was still hoarse. Mr. Oh was getting on in years, but he had two personal trainers and he fucked _hard_. Which was probably something Mr. Oh’s son had never needed to know. 

“Anyways, stop being so dramatic. Your dad is old and hardworking and he’s earned a little fun, right Jongin?” He turned and gave Jongin a quick wink, and then glared at his son again. “Don’t get all uncomfortable.” 

Sehun barked out a laugh. “Fucking Christ, dad, how could I not be uncomfortable? You’ve fucking a guy who’s exactly my age who calls you daddy.” 

The room settled into a suffocating silence for a moment while a kind of dull horror rolled in Jongin’s gut. Not a new horror. The same old horror that reared its head every time he called the old man ‘daddy,’ but this time a little more acute. 

“Son, please tell me you are old enough and mature enough to know that this isn’t about you.” 

“It’s weird, dad.” 

“Its none of your business,” the old man snapped. Jongin finally succeeded in pulling out of his arms and scurrying back down the hallway. He hoped the shirt was long enough to cover his ass.

 

“Sorry about my son, by the way.” 

Nothing killed a post orgasm high faster than bringing up recent humiliations. Jongin unfolded stiffly from where he was crunched up on the back seat of Mr. Oh’s Sedan with his knees to his chest. “It’s fine… you guys are close?” 

“No not really.” 

Ugh, that made it worse. Daddy issues. Jongin pulled up his pants, wincing at the way lube dripped into his boxers. Sitting in a desk for class in half an hour was going to be very uncomfortable. 

“He’s a better businessman than even I am, or I would send him off to a different branch or tell him to start his own company. We clash. But I need him here with me so he can take over when I retire. He already runs half the company by himself.” 

Shit, at twenty-three? Jongin wondered how he must look to Sehun. He was a functional, rich, successful businessman at twenty-three, heir to a company, and Jongin at the same age was spreading his legs and screaming daddy to pay his bills. 

“Where did he get his genius if he didn’t get it from you?” Jongin purred and curled up under Mr. Oh’s arm. 

“His mom is… something else,” he muttered darkly, sounding almost scared.

Jongin wished he was the kind of person who could intimidate someone like Mr. Oh. He wondered if Sehun compared him to Mr. Oh’s infamous ex wife. There was no way he didn’t, right? He probably seemed like a pathetic, disappointing replacement for the person who used to share the old man’s bed. 

Familiar houses began to slip past the window. Jongin slid a hand over Mr. Oh’s chest and stretched up. 

“Daddy?” 

“Mmm…” He leaned down and met Jongin’s waiting mouth, one hand sliding down to grip Jongin’s oversensitive cock through his pants. Jongin mewled against his lips. Mr. Oh was still hard, but they were almost to school. Later on, after their scheduled dinner date, Jongin knew he would have to more than make up for that neglect. 

The car rolled to a stop about a block from campus. 

“I’ll see you later baby.” 

“Yes, daddy. I can’t wait.” He grabbed his backpack and slipped out of the car.

 

When Jongin saw Sehun next, he was, once again, not wearing any pants. He was at least wearing underwear this time. Sort of. Lacy pink panties were better than nothing. He was kneeling on the couch admiring the view out the window with Mr. Oh sitting next to him, hand on his ass, when the front door swung open behind them. Jongin did some kind of awkward flop down onto the couch and pulled the hem of his oversize sweater down to cover himself. Sehun gave them a disgusted sneer and then headed for the kitchen, already digging out a new bottle of wine. 

“For fucks sake, next time I’m bringing whiskey.” 

Mr. Oh chuckled and pinched Jongin’s cheek, which was no doubt bright red, and stood to follow Sehun into the kitchen. Jongin opted to go put some pants on. 

Pants didn’t make him feel that much better when Mr. Oh insisted on continuing to fondle his butt when he joined them in the kitchen. Sehun set his jaw and glared. Jongin flushed and gently pushed Mr. Oh’s wandering hands away. 

“Oh, come on, Hun. Don’t be like this, I’m a lucky guy. You gotta admit it.” He looped an arm around Jongin’s waist and tugged him closer. “He’s gorgeous. You should see his body.” Jongin yelped as cold hands skimmed up his sides, lifting his sweater on the way until his whole chest was bare, nipples pebbling in the cold air. “Look at that.” 

Jongin’s heart slammed into double time with embarrassment and mild panic. “D-da—Mr. Oh, stop.” 

“Uughh!!” Sehun did a full body shudder and ground his palms into his eyes. “For fucks sake, dad. I was planning on staying for dinner but fuck it I’ll go get take out. You have a nice night.” 

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop.” He dropped the sweater and stepped away, but Jongin was already so, so embarrassed. All he wanted to do was go home so he could get drunk and forget that he’d accidentally almost called Mr. Oh ‘daddy’ in front of the man’s actual son. “I won’t touch him anymore. Come on, let’s all have dinner.” 

“No!” Sehun whirled around practically spitting. “I’m not going to stay here and watch you try and replace both me and mom at once with this discount option. I’m not eating with you and him.” 

The jab didn’t seem to hurt Mr. Oh at all, who waved it off with a huff, but Jongin felt his throat jam up and his eyes burn a little. 

“Why are you being so dramatic? You’re not even drunk this time. I’m sorry you can’t handle the idea of your old man having sex, but you’re going to have to get over it.” 

“I’m going home.” 

Mr. Oh heaved a sigh as Sehun started packing up the wine he’d brought. “No, no. Stay for dinner. I’ll send him home.” 

 

“Aren’t you going home kind of early today?” 

It took a second for Jongin to realize he’d been asked a question. They were at a red light. Mr. Oh’s driver blinked at him in the rear view mirror. 

“Huh?” 

“Usually it’s at least after dinner time before I take you home.” 

Jongdae might just be the best thing Jongin had gotten out of this whole deal. Mr. Oh’s personal driver was unfailingly friendly and happy to see him. 

“Well. Mr. Oh’s son came over for dinner, and apparently there’s only room in Mr. Oh’s apartment for one twenty-three-year-old man who calls him daddy. So I got sent home.” 

Jongdae’s eyes got very wide in the mirror. “Oh. Oh my god that sucks. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, it would suck more if I actually liked the man, but I don’t. Fucking jackass. Guess I should just be glad I get to go home.” 

“You’re preaching to the choir, bro. I don’t know how you put up with him like you do. I’m always very impressed.” 

Jongin made himself cup noodle for dinner and didn’t eat it. It sat in front of him and taunted him until he got pissed off and threw it in the trash along with a pair of his favorite chopsticks. 

 

Mr. Oh’s apartment, while too cold and too caked with money to be homey, was at least a very nice place to study. The open, sleek design of the apartment and its wide windows letting in the last light from the sunset gave Jongin a nice calm mood that made focusing a lot easier. It was almost perfect aside from Mr. Oh coming in briefly to fuck him into the carpet, right in the middle of his notes, and then wander off to his study to do his own work again. Jongin still had cum plugged up his ass, but with his head full of equations it was easy to forget about it. 

The front door clicked open. That could only be one person. Jongin jerked his boxers back into place and sat up.

“Dad! D- oh you.” 

Jongin could feel his shoulders drawing in as Sehun frowned but wandered closer. “Where’s my dad?” 

“His office I think.” 

Sehun came and stood right over him, and there wasn’t any room between Sehun’s legs and his notes to stand up, so Jongin gave up craning his neck to look at the man and stared blankly at his text book instead. 

“Are you engineering or something?” 

“U-um, nursing, actually. This is chemistry.” 

“Ah.” He leaned down over Jongin and examined his notes for a moment. “Are you getting your masters?” 

Jongin nodded. 

“Cool.” 

He walked off. Jongin heaved a sigh of relief. It had been dark for a while, and Jongin was almost done with his homework, before the two Oh men reappeared again, laughing about something. It was the first time Jongin had seen the two of them get along. Jongin held still and tried not to be seen so he wouldn’t ruin it. 

 

“I’m having a Christmas party in a few weeks.” 

“Oh…” Jongin panted. Mr. Oh was really bad about starting up inane conversation right after sex. He was still shaking, tears still dripping from his eyes, feeling numb and frayed and exhausted. What he needed was soft words and warm cuddles. 

“Yes, on the twenty-second. Are you free?” 

“I’ll ch-check my planner.” 

“Good. Come on to the kitchen, I’ll make us some tea or something.” And the he was gone. Jongin pushed himself upright on shaking arms. This was always so frustrating. He’d never met anyone so bad at aftercare. Jongin was pretty sure Mr. Oh secretly liked seeing him struggling to move around on shaking legs looking shell-shocked and broken after they fucked. Maybe he’d never been so intense with people he actually cared about, and never had to learn. Maybe he knew perfectly well what he was supposed to be doing and didn’t think he had to because Jongin didn’t mean anything to him. 

His legs really weren’t working right this time. They’d been bent and tied for so long that they wouldn’t really straighten on their own anymore. A couple more residual sobs bubbled out of his throat for no apparent reason. That tea would really help. Maybe this time he could negotiate some better aftercare. He grabbed his robe and staggered for the door. 

The hallway from the bedroom to the kitchen was way too long. Jongin could see the kitchen island and the refrigerator from where he was, the light at the end of the tunnel, now he just had to get there on his shaking legs that could barely hold him. 

Half way there, and he heard Sehun’s voice. 

“—deal was hard this time, but we still did it. Which is great, it’ll increase our profit margin. I want to talk to you about employee wages.” 

Fuck. Jongin considered going back and putting pants on, but he really wanted tea. He also really didn’t want Sehun to see him like this. Just for lack of a better option he pushed on a little, still fully prepared to go back. 

“What’s for dinner tonight? Should we just get food here?” 

“Yeah, we could do that. Sorry, I’m not very prepared for you today.” 

Sehun laughed. “That’s okay, I like takeout just fine. At least your whore isn’t here.” 

The word sank into Jongin like a rock. It didn’t make much splash at the surface, but it sank fast and landed hard at the bottom of Jongin’s stomach. His knees gave. 

“Sehun, he is here.” 

“God dammit. Guess I’ll go home.” 

“Oh for fucks sake.” 

A couple more of those stray sobs bubbled up. Jongin clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle them and tried to stand. His knees still wouldn’t straighten, and the muscles in his thighs would barely respond. 

Fuck, this was so miserable. He hated this place, and these people, and most of all he hated what he’d become. Hated that he had to spread his legs for some old creep. 

“Jongin, baby, are you okay?” 

There was a big hot hand on his shoulder, and Jongin shrank away from it and found himself cowering against the wall. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you could hear me.” That was Sehun’s voice, a lot closer than Jongin wanted. “Dad, why is he shaking? Is he on something?” 

“No, no. We just finished some really intense sex. I think that’s why he’s crying. Your calling him names didn’t help.” 

Jongin just wanted them to leave him alone so he could stop being a pathetic stupid blubbering crybaby on his own, but they were too close, oppressive, and they wouldn’t go away. These awful people who didn’t know him or want to know him or care about him at all. 

“Wait, just finished? How long ago did you finish? Are those rope marks on his legs?” 

“We finished, what, five minutes ago?” Mr. Oh rubbed his back gently and it was the opposite of comforting. 

“You finished really intense sex five minutes ago or you finished cuddling afterwards five minutes ago?” 

“We finished sex five minutes ago.” 

“What—are you fucking—and he was crying during sex?” 

“Yes, it was pretty rough.” 

“And when you were done you just left him there? Dad what the hell are you doing? I’m leaving now, I’ll be back in two hours after you actually fucking take care of the guy you just fucked up. Fucking Christ, add that to the list of shit I never needed to know about my dad. Besides his thing for prettyboys my age who call him daddy, he’s a terrible sex partner.” 

There was a sharp smack and Sehun yelped indignantly. 

“Shut up, boy. He’ll be fine, he always is. This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t being a self-righteous prick like usual. Help me carry him to my room?” 

“I’m not touching your boy toy.” 

Jongin felt a new wave of self loathing and sobbed again. 

“Come on, he can’t stand up by himself and you know I can’t carry anything that heavy with my back like it is. Do you want him to have to just lie here in the hallway?” 

That really didn’t sound so bad. Jongin would lie in the hallway all day if it just meant these assholes would leave him alone. Sehun heaved a sigh and Jongin felt himself being pulled away from the wall and up into Sehun’s arms, bridal style. His robe was way too short for this position. It slipped up to his waist, leaving him exposed. He curled up tighter against Sehun’s chest and tried to cover himself, at least from the front. 

For all his harsh words, Sehun was remarkably gentle. He made sure he was comfortable during the journey and then laid him down so carefully. The moment Jongin felt the bed under him he rolled away, forgetting how much skin was showing, and yanked the blankets up to cover himself. This wasn’t the bed he wanted. It was absurdly comfortable and warm, but he wanted his own little twin bed in his own apartment. He could heal there. There wasn’t anything here but more shame. 

“Now get in there and cuddle him.” 

The old man whined. “I’m not good at this, Sehun. I never know what to do. Maybe it’s best if I just let him be.” 

Piece of shit was lucky that actually was what Jongin wanted. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me. For fucks sake, dad, if you can’t stick around for aftercare then you can’t fuck somebody this hard. Don’t make a mess you can’t fix. Am I going to have to do this too?” 

The idea of cuddling his actual boyfriend’s angry, hateful son should have been terrifying, but that actually made Jongin’s skin crawl less than the idea of cuddling the old man. Probably not a good sign.

“You want to cuddle my boy toy?” 

“No I don’t really want to, but you’re too big a selfish man-child to do it, and I’m not going to leave this poor kid like this.” 

Jongin curled up with his arms protectively over his head and tried to look like he wanted to be alone, his ass hurt when he moved too much, and his legs and shoulders hurt too. 

“It’s not that weird,” he heard, way too close to his head, and then a long, firm, warm body molded against his back and long arms manhandled him into little spoon position. “I used to cuddle with my frat brothers all the time. Isn’t that gross dad? You could be fucking one of my frat brothers. Imagine seeing me in the hospital with all the other newborn babies, and seeing another baby in a crib next to mine and going ‘I’m going to fuck that one one day.’ Oh wait you wouldn’t know. You weren’t there when I was born.” 

“Okay, okay, enough. I’m going to go make a phone call. I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

Sehun was actually shockingly good at aftercare cuddles. It was very platonic. Jongin could easily believe that this was how Sehun used to cuddle with his frat brothers. No body parts where they shouldn’t be, hands curled into fists, he was just a warm, protective presence. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I said that. I’m trying to rib my dad, not you.” 

Jongin nodded weakly. Might as well reward the nice behavior, even if it didn’t make him feel much better. 

Twenty minutes later, Jongin was actually sad to feel Sehun leave. He grumbled about buying dinner and disappeared, taking the haze of sleep that was just beginning to fold around Jongin’s mind with him. He was replaced by Mr. Oh, who’s grabby hands slid down his front and pawed at his stomach even as Jongin curled in tighter. 

“Feeling better baby? Hm?” 

He swallowed hard and choked out a ‘yes daddy,’ and hated himself all over again. 

It was only another fifteen minutes or so before Jongin couldn’t stand it anymore and wrestled his way out of bed. His legs were responding much better now. He barely heard Mr. Oh’s questions as he yanked on his clothes. 

“Jongin. Jongin, hey. Where are you going?” 

“H-home.” 

“Aw, come on baby don’t be like that.” He got up out of bed and Jongin couldn’t pull his finally sock on fast enough. “Talk to me, baby, what’s wrong?” 

Jongin almost snapped that he fucking hated being called baby. “Sorry, just n-not a good head space.” 

“What the fuck is a head space?” 

“I’m sorry, I need to go home. We’ll talk about it later, okay?” He dodged a meaty hand trying to grab for his waist. “Daddy please.” 

That brought him around, and Mr. Oh waved him off with a sigh. Jongin turned around to find Sehun watching from the doorway with the same old revolted grimace. He rushed past, squeezing as far away from Sehun as possible, and hurried away with his face burning. 

 

It took Jongin days to screw up the courage to meet up with Mr. Oh again. He still wasn’t ready, but he couldn’t afford to avoid him anymore. If Mr. Oh called off the arrangement, Jongin would be up shit creek with no one paying his bills. Negotiations over the incident went about as well as he had planned. 

“That? Was too rough for you?” 

Jongin swallowed hard and weighed his options. Yes, and Mr. Oh would probably start considering if Jongin was worth keeping if he didn’t put out the way Mr. Oh wanted. No, and he would have to do it again. 

“I-I think… I can handle the sex, but I need to recover after. Y-you don’t need to cuddle me like last time, just… make sure I’m comfortable and let me lie still for a while, rub my back, talk to me and stuff but nicely. And don’t expect a response.” 

That probably sounded very high maintenance to Mr. Oh. 

“The rough sex is really painful, and humiliating for me, and that’s all part of the fun, but once the sex is over the fun stuff isn’t there anymore, and I just feel hurt, and humiliated. After the sex, I just want to feel cared for. So I know that all the dirty talk is just dirty talk.” 

Mr. Oh nodded slowly. “Okay. Next time we go that hard, I’ll make sure you feel better cared for afterward. So… how long would you need me to care for you?” 

“Just… like half an hour maybe?” 

He frowned. “Okay.” 

Well, at least he hadn’t broken it off. Jongin did his best to be extra cute for a while. 

 

“Do you ever wear pants?” 

Jongin nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around to find Sehun in another smart business suit, one hand in his pocket, a briefcase swinging from the other. He looked like he should be on a runway, not stopping by his dad’s place after work. 

“Sorry.” 

“For what? It’s not my house, I don’t make the rules.” 

Heat clawed its way up from Jongin’s chest into his face again, and he hated himself for it. Sehun frowned. “You can relax, I’m not here to harass you.” 

“I’ll go tell Mr. Oh you’re here.” 

Sehun looked dangerously like he wanted to say something else, so Jongin hurried out of the room and made sure he didn’t get the chance. His hunger could wait.

“Daddy, your son is in the kitchen.” 

Mr. Oh looked up from his desk and chuckled at Jongin’s deep frown and flushed face. “Why are you so scared of him? He’s a much nicer person than I am.” 

“He’s shown me very little evidence of that.” It wasn’t that Sehun scared him, really, he told himself. He just made Jongin very uncomfortable. 

“Could you please go te—Jongin!” 

Jongin wasn’t about to go back down the hallway and tell Sehun anything, so he went and hid in the bedroom instead, with pants, just in case.

 

Jongin’s apparent fear of Sehun really must have been funny to Mr. Oh, because they were seated right next to each other at the Christmas party. Jongin felt increasingly more shy about the deep V of his shirt. Silk, no collar, and no buttons until about half way down his chest, and a glittery body chain that hung down from his neck instead of a tie. To make it worse, the white silk was practically see-through. He’d gotten more than a few disdainfully raised eyebrows from Mr. Oh’s business partners, and he got one more from Sehun, as if Jongin had been the one to pick the clothes out. At least he got a jacket. 

He really shouldn’t have come. This wasn’t his scene. He should have found some excuse and backed out. But their arrangement was tenuous enough right now without Jongin dodging obligations, and rent was due at the end of the month, so Jongin sucked it up and sat down next to Sehun for a painfully long five course meal. 

“You look nice.” 

Jongin almost told him to fuck off. 

“Thanks,” he snapped. 

“I mean it. You look nice.” 

“I’m sure I do, for a whore.” 

The look of shock on Sehun’s face was extremely satisfying for a split second, and then Jongin deeply regretted it. “I’m sorry,” he muttered and unconsciously tried to tug his shirt to cover more of his chest.

Sehun didn’t answer. Jongin barely ate. 

That night Jongin didn’t stop crying until long after the sex was over, and Mr. Oh abandoned him to sob it out on his own. This couldn’t go on forever. Sooner or later Mr. Oh was going to loose his patience or Jongin was going to loose his mind, and then Jongin would be left to find another rich single person who liked men and didn’t mind paying his tuition. Preferably one who didn’t like being called daddy. But beggars can’t be choosers. If they could, Jongin wouldn’t even be here.

 

“Jongin.” 

The pencil in Jongin’s hand slashed a long frantic line across his notes. It was almost two in the morning. Mr. Oh had been asleep for hours as Jongin sat in his kitchen and studied for his next exam, and all of a sudden Sehun was leaning heavily against the doorframe, flushed red and smiling. 

“H-Hi.” 

“Sorry to scare you.” His words slurred as he tugged off his scarf and tossed it onto the bar stool next to Jongin’s. “I’m sorry,” he laughed and leaned on the table. “I’m really drunk, wow. Didn’t mean to get so fucking drunk but they kept handing me drinks.” 

“Are you here to sleep it off?” 

“Yeah, s’closer than my apartment.” He slid onto the chair and leaned his head on his hand, closed his eyes. Jongin tried to go back to his notes, heart hammering. “Whatcha workin on?” 

“I have a big exam thing in a couple days.” 

“Mmm, are you ready for it?” 

“No.” 

Sehun’s dark eyes slid open again, and he smiled softly. “Jongin, I think we s-*hicc*-started out on the wrong foot. M’sorry I called you a whore. I really feel bad about that.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Really bad. Its not your fault he’s a gross creep. Why are you here? With my old man? He’s a fucking piece of trash you know.” 

“I know.” 

“Good. Then why are you here?” 

He sighed, but figured Sehun was really drunk and probably wouldn’t remember anything Jongin told him. “I need money. I have lots of rent and tuition and bills to pay, and no part time job will give me enough. This seemed like a much better option that accruing loans.” 

“Mmm. Fair. It’s just so weird… the thing with my dad and you…” 

“Yeah.” 

“’Cuz you’re my age. And you call him daddy. That’s so gross.” 

Jongin snorted and nodded. “I don’t have a daddy kink, you know. That’s all him.” 

Sehun groaned and dropped his head onto his arms. “Ugh, I was really hoping that was you. That’s so weird. He’s such a creep. I’m so sorry you have to deal with him. Whenever I was a dick about it, it was trying…” he yawned and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Was trying to get to him, but I realized later that maybe you maybe were the only one who I got to, you know? And it’s not your fault.” 

He was cute, with his rosy cheeks and soft eyes. Jongin might have enjoyed the whole arrangement a lot more if his father looked more like him. 

“Cuz I don’t hold it against you, you know.” Sehun’s big, warm hand landed gently on his shoulder. “My mom is the best person I know, and she was a trophy wife for a long time. I’d never judge you for this.” The hand rubbed his shoulder. Jongin hadn’t realized how much he needed a little comfort until he got some, and Sehun’s friendly hand made the tension leak out of his back. The man giggled and muttered something unintelligible, hiccupped again, and removed his hand and steadied himself on the island. 

“Whoa you’re wearing p-pants,” he collapsed into giggles again, and Jongin had to laugh too. 

“I know, right? For once. Sehun you’re really drunk.” 

“Fuck.” He buried his face in his arms laughing. “I’m sooo drunk. I haven’t been this drunk in sooooo long. I forgot it was so fun, oh my god. We should get drunk together sometime, Jongin. You’re my age. I don’t have anybody my age to get drunk with.” 

This Sehun was much better than the Sehun Jongin usually dealt with. He actually really liked this Sehun. He was cute and nice. 

“Yeah, some other night. I have to study.” 

“Okay, some other night.” His eyes drifted shut there on the island, and Jongin continued to work on his notes for another ten minutes or so until Sehun woke up again. 

“Fug. Wader…” He slid clumsily out of his stool and then toppled over onto the floor, where he rolled around and giggled. 

Jongin giggled too. Drunk Sehun was adorable. “Hold on I’ll get you some water. Don’t hurt yourself.” He probably needed a break from studying anyway. Usually straight tap water was good enough for Jongin, but he suspected the rich person would find that gross, so he dug the filtered water out of the fridge and filled a glass. Now that he was standing he realized how tired he was, eyes aching and head swimming when he closed them. Going to bed might be better for his grades than continuing to study. 

He turned around to give the water to Sehun, only to find the man standing right behind him, too close. His eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were still flushed, but he looked strangely serious for someone who’d been giggling on the floor just a minute ago. Jongin thrust the water between then and tried to ignore the way his heart freaked out as Sehun chugged the whole glass. He was so handsome. Jongin watched his neck move as he swallowed, watched his lips come back shiny and pink. Then Sehun took another step forward to put the glass on the counter and Jongin shrank back, the granite countertop digging into his spine, Sehun’s face just inches away. Jongin had always been so scared of him. Even now that he was friendly and drunk, his closeness still set Jongin’s heart racing and stomach turning. 

Warm fingertips landed on his cheek, and Jongin jumped in surprise. 

“Jongin…” 

He wasn’t slurring anymore. His fingers traced down Jongin’s cheek and up his jawline, reverent instead of possessive, and Jongin felt his heart jam itself up into his throat. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Jongin swallowed his nerves and looked up into Sehun’s eyes. The man stared back into his with a heavy, searching look that took Jongin’s breath away. It had been so long since anyone looked at him like that, with wonder and tenderness instead of greed and patronizing disdain. Something about the shape of Sehun’s eyes was similar to his father’s, but it was impossible to see the old man in him. Not when he looked at Jongin like that. 

Sehun’s hand slid up to cup his jaw, and Jongin realized he’d put his own hands on Sehun’s hips. They were so close, Jongin could feel Sehun’s breath against his face, and it probably smelled like booze, but Jongin wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking about the way Sehun’s other hand landed on his waist, and how his touch was so gentle. Thrilling in a way the old man’s never was. 

Without even thinking about it, he let his eyes slip closed and leaned in. 

Sehun’s lips caught his and molded with them. His mouth was soft and careful, and he kissed Jongin like every second mattered. Every taste was worth savoring. Jongin felt dizzy with exhaustion with his eyes closed, but he’d also never been more alert. He had no idea how badly he needed to be kissed like this until Sehun kissed him. For the first time in months he didn’t feel like a toy. He didn’t feel worthless. 

For the first time in months it wasn’t just him forcing himself open so that some hateful old man could take and take. Now he remembered he could take too. Kissing could be equal, without one person yielding for the other. Sehun let him in easily and didn’t push him back into submission when he pushed his tongue into Sehun’s mouth and nipped his bottom lip. 

Jongin had work to do. It was late. Sehun was drunk, and his father, Jongin’s boyfriend, was sleeping down the hall, but it felt so good. Jongin would have kept going all night if he could. So he didn’t stop Sehun as the man kissed gently down his neck, or when he pushed a hand down the back of Jongin’s pants to palm his ass, or when he sank to his knees and sucked Jongin’s cock into his mouth. It had been so, so long since anyone sucked Jongin’s cock. It took him an embarrassingly short time to cum, and Sehun lapped up every last drop, and then stopped Jongin before got down to return the favor. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. I’ll finish later.” He gave Jongin a few more pecks on the lips, and Jongin pulled him back in for another long deep kiss. He knew it was late, and they both had to go to bed, but it felt so good. 

Finally, Sehun guided him back to his seat and kissed him over and over from behind. They said goodnight at least five times before Sehun managed to slip away and Jongin returned to his notes. 

He couldn’t focus. After just ten minutes, Jongin buried his face in his hands and giggled like an idiot, before packing everything up and heading for bed. 

 

At some point over the next sleep-deprived twenty-four hours, Jongin began to realize that he’d fucked up big time. He started getting an inkling when the old man kissed him awake after his alarm rang, and it was even more horrible than usual, because all Jongin could think about was what kissing felt like when it was good. During breakfast, as he stared at the place Sehun had pinned him against the counter the night before, it occurred to him that he’d made out with both Sehun and his father in the space of about six hours, and lost his appetite. 

After lunch he remembered to forward an important email to Mr. Oh about tuition, and another one about rent, and remembered just how fucked over he would have been if Mr. Oh had gotten up at some point the night before and come to check on him, and found his boyfriend with his dick in his son’s mouth. 

Luckily he was pretty busy over the next few days, cramming for a major evaluation, so he didn’t have to spend too much time with Mr. Oh, but when he did, there was no way not to notice how much he’d gotten used to being treated like a pretty doll, or how much Mr. Oh liked to make him feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. All it took was a little taste of something good, and suddenly he wasn’t used to it anymore. Fluttering his eyelashes and whimpering ‘daddy’ as the man plowed ruthlessly into him in the backseat of the Sedan had never been harder. 

“What’s with you?” The old man growled and gave Jongin’s still soft dick a little tug as Jongin did his best to let all the cum drip out of his ass onto the towel. 

“It feels good, but I can’t get it up when I’m this tired. Just so long as it feels good for you.” 

Mr. Oh shrugged. “Okay. Once you finish this test we can celebrate with some new toys.” He wiggled his eyebrows excitedly, and Jongin faked a smile. 

“I can’t wait.” 

Every day he hoped Sehun would stop by the apartment, just so he could see him. On the day before Jongin’s exam, he and Mr. Oh met Sehun on the way back from lunch so Sehun could have Mr. Oh sign some important paperwork. Jongin’s heart slammed against his ribs and his cheeks heated up like a furnace as soon as they walked into Sehun’s office, but Sehun barely acknowledged him. Jongin wondered if he remembered their hook up at all. 

 

The evaluation went well, and Jongin stumbled into Mr. Oh’s apartment with the feeling of the weight of the world being lifted from his shoulders. 

“How’d it go?” 

“Good, I think.” 

“Nice, good job.” He opened up an arm for Jongin and Jongin came, sagging into his shoulder with a long sigh. Mr. Oh was checking the stocks on his phone like he did every day, which meant he would be busy for a minute or two at least, and Jongin let his eyes slip closed. “So how do you want to celebrate?” 

“Sleeeep.” 

Mr. Oh chuckled and rubbed Jongin’s butt. “If you took a nap would you be up for some fun later?” 

Jongin groaned. “Daddy I’m so tired. I haven’t gotten more than six hours of sleep per night for a week.” 

“Okay, baby, okay. What would you be up for?” 

“After a nap? Maybe dinner? We could even have dinner here. I don’t think I’ll be functional for another day or two. I’m afraid I’ll get sick if I don’t sleep.” 

“That’s fine, baby. You know daddy likes it when you work hard.” He put down his phone and kneaded into Jongin’s butt with two hands. “Why don’t you go get a nap baby, and I’ll wake you up so we can go get dinner.” 

“Okay. Thanks daddy.” He gave Mr. Oh his cutest smile and a couple needy little kisses and headed off to bed feeling satisfied. Good sugardaddy/sugarbaby interactions were good for tuition. 

 

Jongin was tired again by the time they got to the restaurant, even after a three-hour nap. He could have slept for longer, but Mr. Oh woke him up an hour early to demand a blow job in the shower, so Jongin also had a sore throat and sore knees, no appetite, as well as not enough sleep. 

The smell of meat and seafood hit Jongin as soon as they walked into the steakhouse. “I’ve heard this place is good, even if it’s kind of cheap,” Mr. Oh explained. “It’s popular right now.” 

“Hmm.” He rested his forehead on Mr. Oh’s shoulder as they waited to be seated and told himself he would get used to the smell soon enough. 

They got put in a booth, and Jongin slid in next to Mr. Oh instead of across from him. The cuter he was now, the more avoiding he could get away with later. “Thanks for helping me go to school, daddy.” 

“Of course, baby.” He tickled Jongin under the chin. 

Mr. Oh bragged on and on about his golf scores and his stocks and Jongin wondered what it would be like to eat with Sehun instead. He wondered if Sehun still actually thought he was a whore and was just an extra nice drunk. Maybe he was disgusted with Jongin for making out with him even though he was drunk and even though Jongin called his literal father ‘daddy.’ 

“What do you want, baby?” 

“Oh, something light. Fish maybe.” 

He closed his eyes as Mr. Oh ordered some fancy fish tacos for him and a thick steak for himself. 

“You’re so cute when you’re tired.” 

Jongin smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. Mr. Oh tipped his chin up to place a few light kisses on his lips, and Jongin’s skin crawled as he wondered how many people in the crowded restaurant were watching, and if they thought it was disgusting, or that he was pathetic. 

Dinner was slow and painful. Jongin wanted to go sleep. The food was too rich. Mr. Oh kept pushing to see how inappropriate he could get before Jongin blushed scarlet and grabbed his hand. By the time the check came, he had resigned himself to having Mr. Oh’s hand around his bare waist under his shirt and his hand petting over his thigh. 

As soon as there was a signature on the check, Jongin coaxed Mr. Oh out of the booth with as much whining and kisses as possible. “Daddy I wanna go sleep.” The sooner they got quick sex out of the way, the sooner Jongin could pass out. 

“Okay, I’m coming, I’m coming.” He heaved himself out of the booth. “You’ll have to stay up for a couple minutes when I get home. Sehun is stopping by to catch me up on some stuff from the office.” 

Mr. Oh chuckled at the way Jongin frowned. “I still can’t believe you’re scared of him.” 

Jongin turned away, pretending to be shy, and then froze when he caught sight of a few familiar faces. At a table across the restaurant sat three of his classmates. Ones he took his classes and did his clinic hours with. They had their food, they’d clearly been there for a while, and all three of them were staring at him in wide-eyed horror. Jongin felt his stomach drop like a brick into his shoes. Mr. Oh was too busy flirting with the hostess to notice how Jongin left the restaurant shaky and cold with humiliation and panic. 

 

Mr. Oh still somehow hadn’t noticed by the time they got home. He’d talked on the phone the whole time, with his free hand curled around the inside of Jongin’s thigh, which he somehow didn’t notice was shaking. 

“Daddy,” he whined in the elevator as soon as he put the phone down. 

“Yes, Jongin?” 

“I don’t feel good.” 

Mr. Oh looked up at him with a deep frown. “Was the fish bad?” 

Another tricky question. Yes, and Mr. Oh would call the restaurant and make them suffer. No, and it would look like an excuse. 

“Maybe, but sometimes when I’m really tired rich food makes me feel sick.” 

He could see the old man trying to figure out if this meant he wasn’t getting any. “Are you going to throw up?” 

Jongin shrugged. The elevator door pinged open, and there was Sehun, broad shoulders and dark hair silhouetted against the window. 

“Dad I’ve been here for a fucking hour.” 

“Sorry about that. Jongin did well on his evaluation so we went out to eat.” He shrugged out of his coat and reached for Jongin’s. 

“That’s great and all, but you could tell me so that I don’t sit in your empty apartment for an hour. I have shit to do, dad. I’m running your fucking company. Don’t waste my time like this.” 

Angry Sehun reminded Jongin of why Sehun had been so scary at first. He went to go curl up in the corner of the couch while the men bickered and wondered how fast everyone in the program would know he was spreading his legs for a gross old man. The exhaustion was still there, making his head spin, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to fall asleep when he kept thinking about what might happen on campus the next day, or at the hospital. He could imagine all kinds of scenarios ranging from weird stares to outright hostility. 

“Baby, are you okay? Do you need to go home or…” 

No doubt the old man wanted him to go. Tired Jongin he could deal with, but vomiting Jongin was more care and effort than he was willing to put in. That was fine though. If Jongin had to fuck the old man right now he might just have a breakdown. 

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.” 

“I could call you a car. Jongdae already went home, but I know a pretty good agency.” 

“I can take him,” Sehun interrupted in his soft voice. Mr. Oh smirked, because of course he loved seeing Jongin uncomfortable even when he was sick. 

“Yeah, good idea.” 

There were plenty of reasons to be nervous about going home with Sehun, but a huge part of Jongin was excited to be alone with him again, so he didn’t mention that he was perfectly capable of getting home on public transport by himself. 

“Are you okay with that, Jongin?” 

He pretended to hesitate and then nodded. 

There was still the possibility, Jongin reminded himself, that Sehun didn’t remember their hookup very well. He definitely hadn’t been blacked out, probably hadn’t been that impaired, or even loopy-tired Jongin would never have kissed him, but sometimes it was hard to tell when people were really used to drinking.

Outside the building Sehun hailed a taxi. In the back seat he gave Jongin a long look, both worried and thoughtful, that told Jongin he remembered. 

“Was the food bad?” 

Jongin shook his head. “I lied, I don’t feel sick.” 

“You don’t look sick. You look anxious.” 

“Yeah...In the restaurant tonight, I saw a few of my classmates. Or more like they saw me.” 

Sehun hissed sympathetically. “With the gross old man.” 

“Yeah.” 

“He’s not subtle in public.” 

“He really isn’t.” He clenched his fists as he remembered the looks on their faces. They’d looked so disgusted. 

“Are they nice people? Do you know how they’ll react?” 

Jongin shrugged. “I don’t know them that well. The program is pretty tight knit except for me. I spend too much time doing the sugarbaby thing to make friends, so they all spend time with each other and I keep to myself. So now I don’t know how they’ll react, but I know that fucking everybody is going to know about this by tomorrow.” 

Sehun’s seatbelt clicked, and then Jongin felt a warm thigh press up against his and Sehun’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. “That sucks. Please don’t feel bad about doing the sugarbaby thing though, I know the old man is gross, and that sucks, but it’s okay to support yourself like this. Most people these days will respect the hustle or whatever.” 

Jongin let himself sag into Sehun’s chest. “It’s so embarrassing.” 

“This will be easier to deal with when you’ve had more sleep.”

“That’s true,” he muttered into Sehun’s shirt. Sehun kissed his hair and rubbed his back. 

“Do you have a roommate?” 

Jongin shook his head. 

“Then… if you don’t want to be alone, you could come back to my place instead. I have a really comfortable guest bed.”

The little twin bed in Jongin’s dorm had been really inviting right up until that very moment. Jongin pulled back a little to look up in Sehun’s eyes. 

“If I go to your place, will you kiss me again?” 

Sehun blinked down at him for a moment with his lips hanging open, and then breathed, “If that’s what you want.” His hand came up to cup Jongin’s jaw again, just like last time. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“So are you.” 

Sehun gave the driver a new address, and as soon as he was turned around in the right direction, he pulled Jongin in and kissed him senseless. 

Maybe Jongin was just out of his mind from sleep deprivation, but in the elevator on the way to Sehun’s apartment he stopped kissing to whisper in Sehun’s ear, “would you fuck me if I asked?” 

He got a breathless laugh in return, and Sehun squeezed him tighter. “I would, but you’re so tired. You need sleep.” 

“Maybe I’m in the mood for slow sleepy sex. Please, Sehun, it’s been so long since I had sex I enjoyed.” 

“Okay, lets do it.” The elevator door dinged open, and Sehun pulled Jongin into the dark apartment without ever pulling away from his lips. Coats got dropped in the entryway. Shirts were left in the doorway to Sehun’s bedroom. Jongin pushed Sehun’s pants off and ran his hands all over Sehun’s smooth toned body. 

“Oh my god that’s so refreshing.” 

Sehun giggled. “I don’t even want to think about what you’re used to.” 

“Me neither, shh.” 

He pushed Sehun onto the bed and straddled his hips and enjoyed the way Sehun let him feel up the smooth hard planes of his chest. “God, you’re so hot.” 

“Come here.” Sehun pulled him down by the back of the neck and licked deep into his mouth again. “You deserve so much better than my dad.” 

“Do I deserve you?” 

“Of course,” he purred. “Do you want to top?” 

There was a flash of excitement at the possibility, but then Jongin flopped down on Sehun’s chest and groaned instead. “No, I’m too tired to top. Next time.” 

“Oh I see. You just want me to do all the work.” He rolled them over until he was hovering over Jongin. “God, look at you. I’m so lucky.” 

Jongin felt like he was glowing. “I’m going to fall asleep soon, we better make it quick.” 

“Okay.” Sehun smiled down at him and stroked his hair with one big gentle hand, and Jongin felt warm and safe and happy. “Let’s get your pants off.” 

“Please be gentle.” The pillow under his head was already dragging him towards sleep. “I’m so done with rough. Don’t be offended if I fall mostly asleep on you. Don’t stop if I do.”

There was lube and a condom, and when Sehun pushed in Jongin had never felt so perfectly satisfyingly full. Every deep, slow thrust pushed happy little moans out of Jongin’s throat. The hazier it got, the better it felt, and Jongin just purred praises into Sehun’s ear until he couldn’t make his lips form words anymore. Then all he could do was listen to Sehun’s sweet nothings and clutch his shoulders and smile and his thrusts rocked him further and further into sleep. 

 

When he woke up, it was already nine in the morning. Probably a full eleven hours of sleep. Sehun was long gone. The sheets around him were cold. Jongin wished he could remember if Sehun had finished inside him, and if he’d slept with Sehun wrapped around his back or not, but decided maybe it was nicer to just assume he had. There was a note on the bedside table with a rose from the bouquet in the dining room that said _here’s some money for a taxi to wherever you want to go. good luck at school today. you know where I live, come by anytime ;)_

 

As soon as Jongin walked into class, he spotted three people all gathered around a phone and giggling with shocked glee. One of them looked up and saw him, and her eyes went all wide and she discreetly slapped her friends to get them to notice. They all immediately resumed acting faux natural with quick glances in his direction. Jongin sat down in his usual desk with burning cheeks and prepared for misery. 

The class went on like normal. There were only twelve or so of them, and a usually lively discussion group was strangely quiet. Mostly because Jongin was always a main contributor, but he couldn’t find it in himself to open his mouth with people in the room who had just been laughing at his dirtiest, most embarrassing secret. 

After lunch he crawled out of a corner in the library to go to his next class, which was more lab based. This time he had to actually work with a team, and one of his teammates was one of the guys who had actually seen him and Mr. Oh in the restaurant. Jongin was probably imagining the awkwardness. Everybody else carried on like normal, except that Jongin couldn’t make a suggestion without his heart hammering, and several of his classmates seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with him. 

During a break he went and found a bench in the hallway so he could try and breath and stop the shaking in his hands. It didn’t work. Not even thinking about Sehun helped, because that was a fucked up mess too. Sleeping with the man had been so nice, but when Sehun wasn’t there all Jongin could think about was how intimidating and cold he was most of the time, and how Jongin fucked the man’s dad on a regular basis. 

 

It wasn’t until he dragged himself into Mr. Oh’s apartment that he realized just how big a mistake hooking up with Sehun had been, because now the only thing Jongin could think when he was around Mr. Oh was ‘I fucked your son.’ The old man’s careless roughness felt even more unbearable compared with Sehun’s gentleness. Every time the old man touched him Jongin’s skin crawled. 

The actually hookup was fuzzy in Jongin’s memory. He’d been too tired to store anything well. The happy soft blur that was sex with Sehun could have been totally imagined. 

Thankfully, the Mr. Oh didn’t try to fuck him. Jongin hoped it was because he could see how stressed Jongin was. It was probably just because he was busy. 

 

Hours at the hospital were just as bad, because the other two people who had seen him at the restaurant usually worked the same shifts. He began to worry that his out-of-school activities would get around to actual professionals who could have an affect on his future. He and the other students interacted and worked as usual, but it was with an awkwardness that hadn’t been there before. Jongin dreaded going to Mr. Oh’s. 

 

Things only got worse. They finally had their ‘celebration’ sex, involving a blindfold and a few strange new toys. Jongin barely got through it, and afterward he locked himself in the bathroom so he could cry in the shower instead. 

Jongin’s activities finally got mentioned in class, just when he was beginning to think things could go back to normal. They were learning about prostate health, the physical details of which were difficult to explain without a real body on hand. 

One of the assholes from the restaurant sat back in his seat with a grin. “Hey I bet Jongin would be happy to take his clothes off and show us.” 

Thankfully, nobody laughed. Jongin felt the jab sink into his chest like a rock, just like when Sehun had called him a whore that first time. The professor admonished the guy and told him to apologize, but Jongin didn’t hear it when he did. He didn’t hear the rest of the lecture either, too concentrated on ignoring the humiliation and keeping up a poker face. 

Something had to give here. At some point, being with Mr. Oh was going to start hurting his career more than helping it. Sehun was just a blurry distant happy memory clouded by insecurities, and the rest was miserable. 

 

Mr. Oh was in the middle of fucking him on a couch in the middle of the living room, and Jongin was right in the middle of screaming ‘daddy’ when he looked over and saw the elevator doors just finishing sliding open to reveal Sehun with his briefcase and a look of absolute horror on his face. Jongin screamed and wrestled free, and the old man laughed and laughed as Jongin curled up on the couch and wished he could disappear forever. The elevator doors slid shut again. Mr. Oh grabbed Jongin by the hips and pushed back in. 

When Mr. Oh finished, his phone was ringing, so he picked it up as Jongin curled back up on the couch and tried not to think. On the other end of the line, he could hear Sehun screaming. 

“What the fuck dad! Is that really why you invited me over? You can go to hell you disgusting prick, that was not okay!” 

“What’s wrong?” Mr. Oh cackled. “Can’t stand the sight of your old man naked?” 

Jongin reached for his clothes. Over the line Sehun yelled about not wanting to see his dad fucking. Mr. Oh turned grumpy and defensive. Jongin pulled on his shirt, still unbuttoned, and socks. 

“Oh calm down, it was just a prank. Not the end of the world.”

Jongin pulled on his backpack and started buttoning his shirt. 

“Jongin, where are you going?” 

The call was apparently over. Mr. Oh looked confused for some reason that Jongin was leaving. 

“I’m done. Thank you for all your help Mr. Oh but I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Wait, what?” 

Jongin’s anger boiled over. “What the fuck is wrong with you! You did that on purpose?” 

Mr. Oh froze, looking hilariously surprised.

“You thought you could just invite somebody in here and let them see me like that without asking me if I’d be okay with it? You never care about how I feel! You think its funny to see me uncomfortable and embarrassed and I’m fucking miserable all the time! I can’t…” Angry tears spilled over, and Jongin let himself sob a few times before wiping the tears away. “I’m tired of feeling worthless and used all the time. You can stop paying my tuition and my rent. I’ll find somebody else to do it.” 

“Wait, baby-“ 

“Don’t! Don’t call me baby. I fucking hate it. I hate calling you daddy. I hate the rough sex, I hate getting tied up, I hate being humiliated, I hate that my classmates think I’m a whore. You can pay me to be your stupid play thing but you can’t pay me enough to be this miserable for you. I’m leaving.” 

The elevator doors dinged just as Jongin marched towards them, and Sehun stepped out looking absolutely livid. He didn’t even glance at Jongin as Jongin ducked past him. The yelling started. Jongin jammed his finger into the button for the first floor and spammed the close doors button until they slid shut, and Jongin spent the next minute listening to peaceful elevator music and sobbing. 

 

They guy across the table from Jongin was roughly the same age as Mr. Oh. He was a little more charming, deceptively so, because Jongin could already tell he was a massive prick by the way he dismissed the waitress and frowned at some kids with skateboards walking by outside. He was rich though. 

“Are you a reds or a whites guy?” he purred and tipped the wine menu in Jongin’s direction. 

“Reds.” 

“Mmm, good choice. Smart boy.” 

Jongin tilted his head with a flirty smile. “And you?” 

“I’m also a reds guy. We have so much in common.” 

“We do.” He let their ankles brush together under the table, just for a moment. 

“So what made you choose blond?” The new old man asked, and Jongin demurely brushed a stray hair behind his ear, a move he’d practiced in the mirror when he got his hair dyed in hopes that it would attract his next tuition money dispenser. So far it hadn’t worked. It probably wasn’t the hair that put his dates off. It was probably the way his hands shook when he raised his wine glass. 

“Bad breakup. I wanted to change my hair. Do you like it?” 

“I do. You look angelic.” He leaned forward on his elbows. “But tell me about his breakup. Was it with your previous daddy?” 

Jongin felt his game face slip right off and had to look down to put it back on again. “Yeah it was rough. He pulled a bad prank on me and I had to leave.” 

The new guy looked sweetly concerned in a fake kind of way. “Oh no, what kind of prank?” 

Jongin stalled by taking a sip of his wine. Might as well tell the truth. “He invited his son over so he would walk in on us in the middle of…well. You know. Without asking me first.” 

They guy looked alarmed, and Jongin couldn’t tell if it was real or fake or not, but he knew he was dangerously close to looking like damaged goods, and nobody wanted that. “That crossed a line, so I left. But it’s all water under the bridge now. I’m over it.” Next month’s rent was due in a week after all. 

“Hmm. Well, best to just move on about these things I guess.” 

“…I guess.” 

Flirting came easy. It always had. But Jongin remembered the days when he’d had his pick of the rich men and women lining up. He’d been in top demand. Now he was struggling to get a second date because he couldn’t keep his hands from shaking or his face from betraying how much he hated every date. There was too much Mr. Oh in every one of them. Not enough Sehun. One of these days he would find some rich guy who got his fix taking care of damaged goods. Then he would be set. 

Flirting came less and less easy as the night went on, and Jongin zoned out of the conversation for a full twenty seconds because he thought he saw one of his classmates across the room. It turned out to be no one. 

“Jongin, are you okay?” 

He jumped. “Y-yes, sorry. School keeps me busy. I’m tired.” 

“…I see.” 

Rent was due in a week. Tuition in a month. Jongin was considering looking at strip clubs next. Or resorting to begging. Or god forbid actually answering one of Mr. Oh’s sad voicemails or long apology texts to see if the man would take him back. This guy was probably his last hope before he had to resort to that unpleasant extreme. Jongin ate as much as he could of his expensive food but his stomach didn’t want it. The new old man frowned as Jongin zoned out again thinking of how his asshole classmates would react if they saw him at a strip club and trying not to think about how his grades were slipping. 

“Jongin.” 

“H-huh? Sorry. I’m sorry.” He put his fork down. If he wasn’t so desperate, Jongin would have been just about ready to throw the towel in on this one. He’d already blown it.

“Jongin, you’re a gorgeous young man. I hate to see such a sad look on such a pretty face. I want to help. Can you tell me what’s bothering you?” 

Jongin sighed. Maybe he would go for the sob story. “I-I’m sorry, I’m just really stressed with school and stuff. Like I told you, my last relationship ended badly. I’m just nervous.” He stared down at his food, scared to look up at the man and see his reaction. Scared to look up at his pompous, old, wrinkly face and condemn himself to kissing those shriveled lips and moaning ‘daddy’ over and over until the word made him feel sick. 

“That’s too bad, I’m sorry you went through that. You need someone who will take care of you.” 

Jongin sighed and thought of dark hair and smooth skin and broad shoulders. 

“Would you like a minute to yourself?” 

“Yeah, that would be nice.” 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” 

“Thank you.” 

The man stood stiffly and hobbled off towards the bathroom, leaving Jongin to bury his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe he was signing himself up for another round of this hell. 

“Jongin.” 

Jongin jerked up and found a familiar hand on the table next to his plate. He followed the arm up and up until he came to Sehun’s handsome face as it hovered over him. 

“…h-hi.” 

“You never came to visit me.” 

Jongin took a few deep breaths, heart hammering. The last time he’d seen Sehun, it had been a very uncomfortable situation. The man still scared him. “I’m sorry.” Frightening encounters in restaurants were becoming an unfortunate recurring theme in Jongin’s life.

“How’ve you been?” 

That was a rough question. A week of panic and a week of bad dates and now here he was, more than five pounds lighter than he had been a month ago because the anxiety kept him from eating. “Fine.” 

Sehun glanced over at the new old man’s empty seat. “What’s going on here?” 

As if it wasn’t obvious. Jongin really hoped Sehun wasn’t about to get angry or something. “Gotta pay the bills…” 

The man nodded, still looking thoughtfully at the empty seat, and licked his lips slowly. The pink tip of his tongue slid across the plush softness of his bottom lip and disappeared back into his pretty mouth, and then Sehun looked back at him, eyes flickering back and forth between his own like he was looking for something in them. After a moment he opened his mouth and spoke. 

“Whatever money that man can offer you, I can give you more.” 

Jongin’s jaw dropped. Sehun stared him down, looking as serious as he ever did.

“Are you offering…” 

“I’ll be a far better sugar daddy than my dad. And you won’t have to call me daddy.” 

Weeks worth of stress didn’t just vanish in an instant, and it took a few moments for Sehun’s proposition to sink in, but when it did, relief hit Jongin in the chest like a bucket of ice water and left him weak in the knees and nearly breathless. He would have jumped out of his seat and kissed Sehun right on the mouth if they weren’t in public. Instead, he pulled Sehun’s hand off the table and kissed the palm of his hand. Sehun still scared him, but he didn’t scare him as much as the old guys. He was intimidating but Jongin trusted him not to make him miserable. “Okay. Thank you.” 

Sehun whipped a business card out of his wallet and tucked it into Jongin’s front pocket. 

“I won’t take you from you date, but call me tomorrow and we’ll get set up. The number printed on the card is for my secretary. The one on the back is mine.” He gave Jongin a final smile, let the backs of his fingers brush against Jongin’s cheek, and then slipped away. Just in time. As Sehun returned to his seat, Jongin’s date exited the bathroom. It was amazing how much less nervous the man made him when Jongin didn’t have to care about him anymore.

“Is there something wrong?” 

Jongin snapped back into the present to find the man looking at him with concern. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Oh sorry, it’s nothing.” His heart was still hammering, but he had a date to get through. The game face came back easily now. “Just thought I saw someone I knew. How’s your steak?” Now it was just a matter of flirting and small talk until he could politely decline a second date at the end of the evening. Then he could go home knowing for the first time in months that everything was going to be fine.

 

 _four months later_  
“Nini, you gotta get up. You have class.” 

Jongin hummed happily as fingers slid through his hair. “Five more minutes.” 

“We shouldn’t have stayed up so late last night.” 

Jongin cracked an eye open and squinted over his shoulder to find a freshly showered Sehun with soft morning sunlight shining off his damp skin. “Your friends are fun though.” 

“They like you a lot. Baekhyun keeps telling me you’re out of my league.” 

“I like them.” He let his eyes slide closed again. “Five more minutes.” 

“Okay, but only five.” Sehun padded off towards his closet, and Jongin snuggled back down into the fluffy mattress and drifted off again, feeling warm and comfortable. 

The distinctive snap of a phone camera woke Jongin up again. “It’s been five minutes, Nini.” 

“What are you taking pictures of?” 

“The lighting is good. I’m taking pictures of you.” 

Jongin blinked his eyes open and Sehun snapped another photo. “See?” He turned the phone around. 

“Ooh you should send that to me.” The sunlight and the white bedding made his dusty pink hair and his skin glow. “I can use it for my sugarbaby profile when I ditch you to find someone richer.” 

Sehun laughed and gave him a light spank over the blankets. “Go shower, you smell.” 

When Jongin got out of his shower, Sehun was sitting at the kitchen counter and smirking at his phone. 

“Showering is so much faster when I don’t have to shave my legs.” 

“Yeah, aren’t you glad I don’t make you do that?” He glanced up and then froze and stared a bit even though he’d seen Jongin naked a billion times now. “So something funny happened.” 

“Oh yeah?” He wrapped himself around Sehun from behind. Things were so easy now. Back when they’d started, it had taken several weeks and the help of a therapist for Sehun to coax Jongin out of his shell and make him feel comfortable. 

“Chanyeol posted a picture of the whole group last night and dad saw it.” 

“Oh no, daddy saw it?

“Yes, my dad, your daddy.”

Daddy knows you stole me now?” 

Sehun held up his phone to let Jongin see that he was texting ‘dad.’ “He’s pissed.” 

Jongin winced. “What’s going to happen?” 

“Hm? Oh nothing. He’ll be pissy for a bit but in a few days it’ll turn to grudging respect that I had the balls to take his boy from him. Its not like he can be that mad when he has somebody new already.” 

“Daddy found another baby?” 

“Yup. It’s a woman this time and she’s thirty-something which is much better. She handles him really well.” 

Jongin grimaced. 

“Not like that, silly. I mean she doesn’t put up with his nonsense, and I think the way you blew up and left made him scared of chasing people off, so he’s better behaved. Besides, I honestly don’t think he’s rough with women.” 

“Just me then? Great.” 

Sehun put down his phone so he could turn around in his seat and kiss Jongin hard until any trace of a frown had disappeared from Jongin’s face. “How would you feel about getting dinner with my mom tonight? She likes you, you know. She wants to spend more time with us.” 

“I want to spend more time with her too, Hun, but it’s uncomfortable. My boyfriend’s dad’s dick is a weird thing to have in common with my boyfriend’s mother.” 

Sehun made a face. “I don’t think she thinks about it that way.” 

“I try not to but it’s hard.” 

“You better get used to her or family holidays are going to be weird.” 

Jongin sighed and nodded. “I know. She’s really nice. She’s just really intimidating.” The woman was in her forties and looked a decade too young. She made her own money now, and every time Jongin had ever seen her, she’d been dressed in the classiest designer clothing Jongin had ever seen off a runway. 

“My goal in life is to be just half as cool as my mom,” Sehun said with a proud grin. Jongin’s heart warmed. 

“Let’s get dinner with your mom tonight then. I want to get to know her better too, even if she scares me.” 

“That’s the spirit.” He gave Jongin one more peck on the lips and stroked up and down Jongin’s naked sides. “Go get dressed so I have time to go with you to campus.” 

 

Jongin’s old apartment was on the way. He watched it go by out the window feeling a little wistful. It had been a nice little escape for a while, but one he didn’t need anymore. After only three months of their arrangement, Jongin had decided Sehun didn’t need to be paying rent on a place where Jongin never was, and Sehun had offered enough times that he didn’t feel like he was imposing when he moved all his stuff into Sehun’s guest room. 

“How are classes going?” 

Jongin leaned into Sehun’s side in the back of the car, and didn’t miss the way Minseok’s eye crinkled up in the driver’s seat when he saw them snuggling. 

“Good, my grades are awesome.” 

“Nobody gives you a hard time anymore, right?” 

“They never did, really. I was paranoid, I think I imagined most of it. There was just the one guy who made the rude comment that one time, and some awkwardness. About a week after I walked out on daddy, one of my classmates pulled me aside to make sure I knew that nobody was judging me and they all felt bad for how uncomfortable I was. It was really sweet.” 

Sehun said ‘aww’ and kissed Jongin’s hair.

“There’s still a couple guys who clearly feel weird about it, but its not a big deal.” 

The car pulled up in front of the campus, and Sehun got out and opened Jongin’s door for him before he could do it himself. “I have time to walk you to class, if you’re okay with that.” 

“Of course.” He laced their fingers together.

“Dad told me he always dropped you off a block from campus.” 

“I was embarrassed to be seen with him.” 

Sehun kissed him goodbye in front of the school of medicine. “Minseok will pick you up after class, and I’ll meet you for dinner. I know we’re both busy the rest of the week so I want to make sure we get to spend time together today.” 

On weeks that Sehun was overbooked on work hours, Jongin would overbook himself on hospital hours so they could spend more time together when Sehun wasn’t busy. “Sounds good to me.” 

Sehun leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Tonight I want you on top.” 

A happy shiver ran up Jongin’s spine. “Mmm, can’t wait.” 

“Go kick nurse ass okay?” 

“You go kick business ass.” 

“I always do.” 

One of the douches from the restaurant way back when came towards them on his way into the medical building, so Jongin made sure to give Sehun an extra long kiss before saying goodbye. He watched Sehun walk away from the second story window. He looked out of place walking through campus, all well-dressed and handsome among a bunch of grubby students in comfy clothes. 

“Hey Jongin,” one of his favorite classmates asked before class started with a sly smile on her face. “Who was that, um, tall dark handsome man who walked you to class? Did you find a male model somewhere?” 

Jongin laughed and shook his head. “That’s my boyfriend, he’s in business, not modeling. He’d be really good at modeling though.” 

Restaurant douche laughed nervously. “So you ditched the old guy?” 

“Yeah, months ago. He was gross so I started fucking his son instead.” 

The douche blinked in shock as the girl and her friends bust into gleeful laughter, and Jongin smiled to himself. No more embarrassing secrets. He looked forward to class now. And he always looked forward to seeing his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! I really love hearing what you guys have to say, even if I'm terrible at responding. If you enjoy this, please check out my other stuff and follow me on twitter [@M_M_Socks](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks). I like to use the twitter to geek about exo of course, but I also like to share parts of works in progress and gauge interest for story ideas and stuff like that.


End file.
